


And I would walk 500 miles

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: (enfin avant les cinq plans au néo village), John est présent et utile et un support émotionel pour Klaus, Klaus en plein Freak Out, M/M, Vol de Jus de Fruit., c'est assez rare dans mes fics pour que je le note, enfin pas exactement du coup mais vous verrez les raisons pour ca dans la fic, ils sont tous une grande et belle famille, oui j'écris Karine et non Karin mais c'est ma fic, post-s5, team deni
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: C'est une affirmation de la part de Klaus. Doug ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut juste pas. Malgré ce que ses potes lui disent entre deux reniflements peu distingués, Klaus n'y crois pas. Et il semble si sur de lui qu'il en ferait douter les autres.Peut-être avec raison.





	And I would walk 500 miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/gifts).



> Cadeau pour @audre ! Que la force soit avec toi ! 
> 
> Et un très grand immense merci à @Gloubiboulga pour les corrections !

Les regards se dérobaient, mal à l'aise. L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes. La plupart avaient encore les mains sur les épaules de leurs amis, dans une embrassade interrompue. Il y eu quelques grattement de nuques, de poids changé de pied en pied. La joie et l'excitation d'avoir enfin gagné se dissipait, les laissant éreintés et crevés, bien trop pour répondre à la question de Klaus.

\- Il est OÙ Doug ? répéta-t-il, sans plus de réponse.  
Le sol était devenu fascinant, à en croire les yeux de ses amis. Un vague "oooookay" fut soufflé quelque part derrière lui, mais Klaus ne se retourna pas. Ses yeux rivés sur John, il attendait une réponse, et chaque instant qui passait sans qu'il en ait une ne faisait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce. John  cherchait quelque chose dans les yeux d'Elena, qui lui pressait gentiment le bras avec un sourire triste. Klaus aimait de moins en moins cette ambiance.  
\- C'est bon, on a sauvé le monde, t'as gagné et c'est top; y a toute la bande, même le Maire il était là. Les filles aussi nous ont rejoints, donc il peut pas être avec elles. John, s'il te plait répond-moi... il est où ?  
Ce fut le craquement dans la fin de sa phrase qui décida John. Il se détacha d'Elena et avança.  
\- Klaus...  
\- Il est où? Pourquoi il est pas là !  
Ce n'était même plus des questions, ce n'était plus qu'une lutte contre les larmes dans sa gorge, une lutte qu'il cachait mal. Ses épaules se levaient et retombaient comme celles d'un enfant qui fait une crise. La fatigue l'atteignait aussi, et c'était évident que lorsque l'énervement auquel il s'accrochait encore partirait, il allait s'écrouler en sanglots.

John s'avança encore un peu, main tendue comme devant un animal aux abois. Lorsqu'il arriva à Klaus, cette main se posa sur l'épaule de son ami, et le contact les fit tressaillir tous deux.  
\- Klaus, il...  
"Il s'est fait avoir" ? "Il est plus là" ? Tout sonnait ridicule dans sa tête. Il pourrait pas l'expliquer avec si peu de mots. Et il n'en eut pas besoin, parce que Klaus l'attira à lui et le serra, le serra si fort que John ne réalisa pas tout de suite que les larmes avaient débordé.  Alors, il tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et il finit par le serrer à son tour. Ses yeux s’humidifièrent aussi et il cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Klaus. Marre de perdre des gens, mais après la guerre il lui restait que la tristesse et la fatigue, et il avait beaucoup trop de ces deux-là pour même essayer de se retenir.  
Mique s'accrocha derrière John, enlaçant les deux hommes du mieux qu'il pouvait. John ne s'attendait pas au geste, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir avant que Stan fasse de même, puis Burt, et Stève, et même Karine et Kyle.  Une grosse pile d'affection et de soutient. Qui dura un long moment, très long moment.  
\- Il s'est pris une balle, en essayant de les défendre, souffla Mique au milieu des reniflements et des murmures incohérents qui montaient de la pile. On n’a pas pu l'arrêter, et il est tombé, et...

\- Bah attendez c'est complètement con, se releva brusquement Klaus, les yeux bouffis et rougis.

Le groupe se recula, dé-faisant la pile. Beaucoup de nez furent essuyés sur des manches, y compris celui de John. Celui-ci fronça même les sourcils.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ça a aucun sens que Doug soit... Enfin qu'une balle lui fasse ça, quoi.  
\- Bah si quand même, renifla John,  c'est une balle quoi.  
\- Nan mais le mec s'est pris une pluie d'acide dans la gueule et ça l'a à peine dérangé, alors que selon ce que vous m'avez dit ça a fait fumer le sol de béton, dans votre prison là. C'est bien c'que t'as dit, Kyle ?  
\- Ah carrément.  
\- Non mais...commença John, mais Klaus le coupa en commençant à faire des grands gestes avec les mains.  
\- C'était... enfin c'est où que ça l'a atteint ? Épaule, ventre?  
\- Tête, murmura Mique.   
\- AH BAH OUI bah forcément, c'est carrément assez pour le mettre KO un moment !  
\- Non mais Klaus... On l'a vu... on était là...  
\- Bah amenez-moi là-bas, décida Klaus, et son ton n'acceptait aucun compromis.

Sur le sentier qui circulait au milieu des bois, Klaus continuait à faire de grands gestes, citant les diverses fois où quelque chose de mortel n'avait fait qu'effleurer Doug. Quelques personnes dans la troupe semblaient peu à peu se rallier de côté, même John commençait à avoir des doutes. Tous l'écoutaient en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher sur les racines qui affleuraient, à l'exception de Mique et Claudine qui lançaient des "petit petit petit petit ! " à l'attention des arbres pour essayer de retrouver leurs fils.

Ils le retrouvèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à la cabane. Mique couru pour prendre le petit... truc humanoïde dans les bras, l'embrasser sur la tête et enlever de ses mains les fils électriques mâchonnés du robot-Doug. Du vrai Doug, par contre, aucune trace.  
\- Si, c'était là j'en suis sûr ! s'écria John, en fixant des yeux l'endroit désespérément vide du sol recouvert de terre battue.  
\- T'es sûr, John ? s'assura Stève. Parce que ça à l'air... euh... Complètement banal, quoi. Enfin trop banal. Y a rien.  
\- Y a même pas une trace de sang au sol, observa Klaus en s'agenouillant.  
\- C'est pas faux, s'avança Burt. Si on lui avait tiré en pleine tête, y aurait carrément eu du sang partout, et surtout là où il est tombé. C'est où que tu dis qu'était sa tête ?  
\- Euh... juste là.  
Burt inspecta l'endroit indiqué, gratta un peu la terre, la goûta sur le bout de la langue et la recracha aussitôt.  
\- Mais c'est dégueu ! s'exclama Klaus. Bouffe pas ça, tout le monde a marché dessus et y a probablement des rats qu'ont pissé là !  
\- Non mais c'est pour faire comme dans les films.  
\- Et du coup ? T'as trouvé quoi ?  
\- Rien, ça a un goût de terre, c'était dégueu. Mais par contre, ajouta Burt en se levant, c'est vachement clair qu'il y a absolument personne qui est mort ici. Y a pas de corps, il y a même pas une seule goutte de sang dans toute cette grange.  
\- Y en a un peu lô-bas, mais j'crois qu'c'est parce que j'ai accouché, rectifia Claudine.  
\- Ah d'ailleurs vous allez l'appeler comment ? s'intéressa Stan  
\- La tradition chez les super-héros c'est de nommer ton premier-né d'après une personne tombée lors de l'ultime bataille, commença Mique, du coup ça devait être Doug, mais vu que Claudine est pas une Super, avec un peu de chance on peut échapper à ça parce que franchement... Ça me ferait chier de nommer mon enfant Doug.  
\- Ben surtout s'il est pas mort, quoi, renchérit Claudine en faisant un vague geste de la main vers l'endroit où le corps manquait.  
\- Justement, en profita John, vous voulez pas qu'on se re-concentre sur le fait qu'on a un corps qui a disparu ?  
\- Qui est même probablement pas un corps, ajouta Burt.

\- Il est pas mort, rectifia Klaus en se relavant à son tour, époussetant les genoux de son pantalon. Sinon ça veut dire que des mecs ou des bêtes auraient dû le déplacer, mais y a aucune marque de traînage au sol.  
\- On dit traînage ? demanda Kyle à Karine.  
\- Moi j'aurais dit traînement, répondit celui-ci, mains sur les hanches. Voir même entrainement. Mais ça c'est parce que...  
John leur coupa la parole :  
\- Mais il est tombé ! Je- je l'ai vu tomber, il réagissait plus !  
\- Ouais bah une balle dans la tête, même si elle rebondit, vu la vitesse qu'elle a ça m'étonnerait pas que ça l'assomme sur le coup, dit Klaus d'un air philosophique.  
\- Mais !... Mais il avait un truc sur le front et...  
\- Quel genre de truc ? Un impact, genre, petit et profond ?  
\- Non, un... un truc rond et sombre, assez grand, genre...  
\- Genre un truc écrasé? l'interrompit Klaus.  
\- Euh... bof, oui, je suppose.  
\- Bah voilà, conclut Klaus comme si il venait de poser la dernière pierre de son édifice. Y avait pas d'impact de sortie et pas d'impact d'entrée, juste une balle écrasée ? Y a même pas de raison que Doug puisse mourir.

\- Bah il est où, du coup?  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Stan.  
\- Non mais désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais si il est pas mort et si il est pas là, il est où?  
Un moment de flottement traîna dans la pièce.  
\- Bon, on trouvera bien, se repris Klaus. Si ça se trouve il est rentré vers les locaux d'Hero Corp et il a trouvé personne. Ou alors il est rentré chez lui pour dormir. Moi j'pense que c'est vers la ville qu'on le retrouvera. Et puis comme ça, même si il est pas là on pourra prévenir des gens pour aider à sa recherche.  
\- Et puis on pourra dormir, ajouta Burt.  
Un soupir d'approbation parcourut le groupe, faisant se relâcher les épaules. Ils avaient tous très, très besoin de repos.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de voiture de la manière forte, c'est à dire en se résignant à traîner des pieds tout le trajet qu'il leur fallait parcourir pour retrouver leur ville, leurs maisons et surtout leurs lits. Klaus se retournait tous les deux mètres et interrogeait chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, tâche dans laquelle il fut bientôt rejoint par John. Les autres, eux, semblaient étrangement  avoir besoin de passer le temps sur un trajet de plusieurs kilomètres.  
\- Eh vous du coup ? demanda Elena. Pourquoi vous étiez en prison ?  
\- Parce que ils ont fait des clones de nous, commença Karine, mais il fut interrompu.  
\- On avait senti qu'un truc merdait, dit Stève d'un ton grave. Ils ont voulu nous empêcher d'alerter les gens, nos amis, des civils...  
\- Et pour ça ils ont des clones de nous, reprit Karine.  
\- Pourquoi ils vous ont gardé en vie ?  
\- Ah bah sympa ! s'exclama Stan en levant les mains.  
\- Ouais, j'avoue c'était mal formulé, intervint John qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça a aucun sens de vous garder en vie si ils ont copié et vos pouvoirs, et votre apparence avec des robots...  
\- Ils ont copié nos pouvoirs ? l'interrompit Stève en ouvrant des grands yeux.  
\- Ouais, il y avait plein de petites fioles avec tous les pouvoirs marqués dessus, répondit John. On a vu ça dans le labo sur la lune.  
\- Vous avez eu quand même trop d'la chance d'être allés sur la lune, soupira Burt. Vous avez vu des trucs intéressants ?  
\- A part un mec accroché à un mur et assez de bombes pour exploser la planète, pas tellement, non, conclut John.  
\- Un mec? C'était qui?  
\- Ah aucune idée.  
\- Et il ressemblait à quoi ?  
\- À rien. Il avait... Un peu comme une paire de fesses au niveau du crâne. Tout déformé. C'était super chelou. Excusez-moi, monsieur, vous avez pas vu un mec avec euh... pas beaucoup de cheveux, et une épaulière, comme ça ? Il est brun et il crie beaucoup. Non? Merci, bonne journée. Ouais, du coup on disait quoi ?  
\- Elena disait que ils avaient pas besoin de nous garder en vie, lui rappela Burt. Et c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa dit comme ça, mais elle a raison au (en ?) fait : si ils nous avaient tués direct, ils prenaient pas le risque qu'on s'échappe ou qu'on fasse tout ce qu'on a fait.

Le groupe se tut un moment, en faisant divers bruits pensifs.

\- Ptet qu'ils avaient besoin de nous ? tenta Burt.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait, une fois qu'ils nous ont enfermés ils nous ont plus parlé.  
\- Ouais, Stan a pas tort ; par exemple moi, une fois qu'ils ont mis ça sur mon bras, ils ont refusé d'engager quelque conversation que ce soit sur le freejump, commença Karine d'un air de conspirateur.  Alors que j'insistais, hein, mais pas une seule réponse...  
\- Du coup ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils avaient besoin de nous vivants ? reprit Stan. Mais... Pas pour nous parler ni nous demander quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de nous vivants pour que nos robots fonctionnent, proposa Karine en se curant le nez.

Il interrompit son inspection lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les yeux étaient sur lui.  
\- Bah quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ?  
\- Baaaah... commença Stan en vérifiant autour si personne ne s'y connaissait mieux. Bah j'en sais rien moi. En plus ils avaient pas l'air de robots normaux donc je sais encore moins comment ça fonctionne, ces machins-là.  
\- Calvin nous a bien dit que ses robots fonctionnaient pas des masses quand il était sur la lune... nota Burt.  
Les regards se croisèrent, chacun cherchant confirmation chez les autres; cependant, l'ordinateur le plus récent avec lequel ils avaient été en contact était celui du village, qui était plus long que l'écran n'était large. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu observer les robots d'assez près pour savoir si c'était vrai. Si c'était vrai, ils avaient été utilisés comme... quoi, comme des batteries pour alimenter les robots qui prenaient leurs places? Burt sentit la main de Stan se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Non mais attendez, et Calvin alors ? demanda soudainement John.  
\- Quoi Calvin ?  
\- Bah c'était un robot, enfin, une dizaine de robots, mais l'humain Calvin il est mort dans les années 80, c'est McKormak qui nous l'a dit !  
\- Vous avez vu McKormak ? s'écria Karine. Il est toujours pas mort ?  
\- Non, il est immortel, balaya John.  
\- Ah non mais okay, vous vous vivez des super aventures et nous on était coincés dans une cave dégueulasse à se faire greffer des plaques de métal sur le bras, grogna Stan.  
\- Non mais on s'en fout, c'est pas ça la question ! La théorie de Karine ne peut pas être vraie si le vrai Calvin est mort y a 30 ans !  
\- Ah non mais en fait il l'a fait revenir à la vie, signala Burt.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- Il a utilisé de l'électricité très forte après avoir modifié son corps, un truc comme ça. Il nous l'a expliqué quand on est allés le voir en prison.  
\- Il était en prison avec vous ?  
\- Oui, mais en fait c'était le faux. Enfin, le vrai, qui était aussi un robot. Je sais pas, j'ai pas tout compris, alors si quelqu'un a l'explication....

Un concert de moues, d'épaules levées et de "ah non non" répondèrent à Burt.  
\- Bon, du coup le vrai Calvin est peut-être encore en vie, reprit John alors que Klaus interrogeait un passant derrière lui. Mais il était pas en prison avec vous, vous êtes sûrs ?  
\- Ouais, y avait pas grand monde avec nous, en fait, répondit Stan en haussant les épaules.  
\- Du coup ils auraient dû le garder à un endroit sûr, où personne pourrait tomber dessus par hasard. Donc... Probablement pas Hero Corp.  
\- Il y avait personne dans le hangar où on s'est battus contre les clones, ajouta Stève. J'ai vérifié juste avant pour évacuer les civils.  
\- Du coup où est-ce qu'ils auraient pu le mettre ? Ils avaient pas beaucoup plus d'endroits à leur nom, si ?  
\- Il y a toujours la lune, remarqua Burt.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah vous avez bien dit qu'il y avait un super grand complexe scientifique sur la lune ? Il n'y avait personne là-haut ?  
\- Ah bah non, désolé, non, fit John en secouant la tête.  
\- Ah bah si, trancha Elena.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers elle immédiatement, si vite que Karine rentra en plein dans un poteau.  
\- Il y avait le mec avec la paire de fesses sur la tête. Lui il était vivant.  
John fixa un point du ciel en fronçant les sourcils, essayant très fort de comparer l'image du mec attaché avec celle de Calvin. Vu que le premier était tout boursouflé, ce n'était pas très simple.  
\- Euh... oui, oui je suppose oui.  
\- Et... euh... on va aller le sauver ? demanda Stan.  
\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Oui, probablement !... Enfin on va prévenir Hero Corp qu'il y a un mec là-haut qui est sûrement Calvin et ensuite c'est eux qui verront comment le sauver !

Il y eu quelques hochements de têtes. Ils étaient pas loin des locaux d'Hero Corp maintenant; les fenêtres et les meubles étaient tout pétés mais le bâtiment étant solide, il avait résisté, et les blessés avaient été amenés là.  
Il fallut moins de dix minutes à Klaus pour vérifier toutes les personnes allongées dans les grandes salles du complexe, et pour revenir vers ses amis qui parlaient avec Kelly.   
\- Il est pas là. J'ai fait le tour de toutes les salles. John, s'il est pas là et qu'il est pas mort, il faut qu'on le retrouve, sinon...  
\- Eh, eh, Klaus, respire. Calme-toi, tu vas réussir à rien si tu paniques, okay ?  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais... Doug....   
John le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule, en tapotant son dos et en murmurant des "là, là".   
\- Je... je sais pas ce que je vais faire... si... John... si... on le retrouve pas et...  
Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. John fit signe à Kelly d'aller chercher de l'eau et continua à tapoter le dos de Klaus.  
\- Inspire... Expire... Voilà... Inspire... Expire... Ça va mieux?   
Klaus hocha la tête en s'essuyant le nez.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi même, il peut pas être mort. Et même si il l'est, y a un labo sur la lune qui permet de faire revenir les mecs à la vie, hein?  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu penses toujours qu'il peut... Non! Non il est pas mort ! Je le sais ! Il peut pas !  
\- Shhh, le calma John en le re-prenant dans les bras. Non, il l'est pas, tu l'as dit. Merci Kelly. Tiens, Klaus, bois un peu, ça te fera du bien... Bon, du coup, si il est pas ici,  il pourrait être où ?

\- Chez lui ? proposa Stan.  
Klaus et John se tournèrent d'un coup.  
\- Ah mais vous étiez là depuis tout à l'heure ?  
\- Bah oui, excuse-nous de pas s'en aller quand un de nos potes va mal, oh.  
\- Non mais ça va, renifla Klaus en s'essuyant les joues. Tu disais quoi ?  
\- Que si Doug est revenu jusqu'ici, bah il est probablement rentré chez lui !  
\- Ah, pas con ! renchérit Karine.   
Stève soupira, John se tourna vers Klaus et leva les épaules, Mique se fit mordre par son bébé et trouva ça adorable, et ainsi toute la troupe sortit pour se diriger vers la maison de Doug. 

\- Kelly dit que joindre la station lunaire est pas la priorité, expliqua John sur le chemin. Y a plein de blessés et plein de trucs à mettre en place, pour ré-introduire les vilains dans la société et dans la ville; Elle nous a aussi proposé de prendre des vacances, parce que on a beaucoup bossé et surtout on était les seuls à bosser toute cette dernière année, suite à des erreurs dans les logiciels.  
\- Bah moi j'vais te dire, ça explique pas mal de choses, grommela Stan.   
\- J'dirais pas non à des p'tites vacances, perso, annonça Karine. Un peu de freeflight, un peu de water-polo à grenade... Oh j'vais pouvoir me remettre à l'escalade ! Kyle, tu viendrais avec moi faire un tour sur l'Himalaya ?  
\- Carrément ! 

John laissa ses amis parler. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Klaus. Son ami était toujours sombre, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les mains au fond de ses poches et John n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles étaient contractées en poings solides. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses émotions, du coup il se contenta de mettre la main sur l'épaule de Klaus et de marcher à ses côtés.  Klaus sortit une main et la passa autour de John. Ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à leur destination, dans les rues chaudes et désertées.  
La maison de Doug ressemblait exactement à tourtes les autres maisons du quartier, avec la différence qu'un "DOUG" au feutre était inscrit à côté de la sonnette. Elena déverrouilla la porte grâce à la clef que Kelly leur avait passée. Le propriétaire n'était pas là, décision fut faite de l'attendre.  Il s'avéra que Doug avait des bières et des jus de fruits au frais et des gâteaux apéritifs dans ses étagères, ce qui ravit tout le monde au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon. La fatigue les atteignait tous à différents degrés, mais ils étaient indubitablement heureux de pouvoir se poser juste pour boire un truc frais, surtout si ce truc frais n'était pas offert par un Vilain. Les sourires revenaient, en même temps que les conversations : Steve parla de ce qu'il avait vu alors qu'il était en fuite, Burt et Stan se plaignirent à grand bruit des conditions de la prison, Claudine et Elena parlaient du fait qu'aucune des deux n'avait aucune idée de comment élever un enfant, enfant que Mique montrait fièrement à Kyle et Karine au milieux de leurs préparatifs de voyage pour l'Himalaya. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était de plus en plus reposée, à mesure qu'ils réalisaient qu’ils n'avaient plus de super méchant contre lequel se battre. Les sourires apparaissaient plus facilement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait cette dernière année. John se sentait apaisé. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa tante et son père lui traînait dans la tête, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment : il était dans le présent,  il pouvait se réjouir, et tous ses amis étaient apaisés. Enfin... pas tous.

Klaus était adossé contre un mur, sa bière à la main. Il n'avait pas dé-froncé les sourcils, pas décroisé les bras, pas même ouvert sa bière depuis qu'il était là. Il semblait bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour être contaminé par l'ambiance de la pièce, et ses pensées ne devaient pas être joyeuses. Peut-être que la mort, ou apparente mort de son ami lui rappelait une autre mort qu'il avait lui-même causée... mais Klaus releva les yeux et croisa en flagrant délit le regard interrogateur de John, ce qui le fit soupirer, poser sa bière et partir vers une autre pièce. John posa son verre à son tour et le suivit.

\- He, Klaus.  
Klaus se retourna. C'est à ce moment que John réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire.   
\- Tu... Enfin...  Je... Ça va ?  
Bah non ça n'allait pas. Aucun des deux ne daigna répondre à cette question. Klaus remis les mains dans ses poches.  
\- John, je peux te parler ?  
Le ton de Klaus était sérieux. John acquiesça et le suivit dans une autre pièce, encore plus éloignée du salon. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
\- J'aime Doug.   
\- Non, je sais, moi aussi, on l'aime tous et personne a envie qu'il soit mort, mais...  
\- Non, John, écoute, coupa Klaus en se passant une main derrière la nuque. Je... J'aime. Doug. Vraiment.   
\- Mais nous aussi on... Oooh.   
Klaus avait relevé les yeux pour regarder John en face, et John avait compris. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.   
\- Mais, euh.... T'aimes les mecs du coup ? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à trouver.  
\- Oui, non, enfin je sais pas, c'est... C'est surtout Doug en fait, soupira Klaus en se passant les mains sur le visage. Y a personne comme Doug. Et c'est depuis un moment, mais je savais pas, j'ai compris que récemment, et là, je sais pas, je....   
John le laissa chercher ses mots un moment; Puis lorsqu'il apparut que Klaus avait laissé tomber l'idée de finir cette phrase, il demanda doucement.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé avant?    
\- Je sais pas, il y avait... beaucoup de trucs dans ma tête, et puis on s'en fout non ? Là j'essaye de te dire que... Peut-être Doug reviendra pas, et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive.  J'ai... pas envie du tout. 

John le vit recommencer à perdre son souffle; ses yeux se fermaient, et... s'embuaient? Il le prit immédiatement par les épaules.   
\- Eh, Eh, Klaus, Doug va revenir, okay ? C'est toi même qui l'as dit. Si il est pas là d'ici ce soir, on va partir fouiller les alentours de la grange, okay ? On va le retrouver. Klaus, je te jure que je t’aiderai à le retrouver.   
Klaus se laissa tomber contre John et cacha sa tête contre son épaule, tout en s'accrochant à son dos. Mais d'après les spasmes du dos et les reniflements irréguliers, John n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait.   
Ils restèrent là un moment, dans... Ce qui devait être une chambre d'ami beige clair, alors que des éclats de rire leur parvenaient de temps en temps depuis le salon. Finalement Klaus se recula, reniflant abondement et essayant de garder une structure droite.   
\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit à Doug ? demanda John et tendant un mouchoir à Klaus. Je veux dire, si tu le sais depuis longtemps ?  T'as peur que... ce soit pas réciproque ?...  
\- Mmh-mh, acquiesça Klaus avant de se moucher.   
\- Mais... euh... y a pas eu des signes ambigus, qui pourraient te faire espérer que si ?   
\- Je sais pas, renifla Klaus (avant de se re-moucher). Rien de très clair, on en a pas... Enfin ça a jamais été comme ça entre nous quoi... Ah si, à un moment quand on était seul, il m'a hurlé qu'il m'aimait. Et quelques mois plus tard  on s'est roulé une pelle, aussi. Mais rien depuis.  
Klaus tendit le mouchoir à John, et s'aperçut qu'il le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.  
\- Bah quoi ?  
\- Je... Non, rien. Ouais non tu peux garder le mouchoir. Mais du coup c'est pour ça que t'es aussi... enfin... froncé ? Tes sourcils. Enfin tes sourcils sont froncés. Bon, bref, c'est pour ça que t'es comme ça depuis qu'on a gagné?   
Klaus hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai... j'ai pas envie de jamais le revoir, murmura Klaus. J'ai envie de l'entendre encore hurler et qu'il nous engueule parce qu'on ment devant lui et que ça le fait chier, j'ai envie de continuer à faire des "devine le super" avec lui parce que toi t'es nul...  
\- Oui bon je sais.  
\- ... j'ai envie qu'on continue à faire des missions ensemble et... (ses yeux s'embuaient de nouveau.) j'ai envie qu'on soit comme avant, j'ai envie que... J'ai envie que Doug revienne.    
\- Doug est revenu ! hurla Burt depuis le salon.

John et Klaus se regardèrent avec des grands yeux incrédules pendant une demie seconde, puis ils foncèrent hors de la pièce et coururent vers le salon. À travers les grandes fenêtres, ils voyaient la pelouse et le chemin qui menait à la haie de séparation avec le trottoir; Et sur ce chemin, un homme avec un habit recouvert de terre s'avançait en boitant, se servant d'une branche comme d'une béquille.  
\- AH BAH VOILÀ COMME PAR HASARD, parvenait jusqu'à la maison. MOI ON ME LAISSE CREVER AU MILIEU DES BOIS ET QUAND JE ME RÉVEILLE Y A PERSONNE !  
Les différents membres du groupe avaient commencé à courir vers lui, mais ils se firent tous dépasser par Klaus. Pour être honnête, personne l'avait jamais vu sprinter comme ça.  
\- OUAIS C'EST ÇA ! continua Doug. ET EN PLUS VOUS ÊTES TOUS EN TRAIN DE ME DESCENDRE MES JUS DE FRUITS ! NON MAIS MERCI HEIN ! ÇA VAUT VRAIMENT LA PEINE DE...

Il ne put pas continuer: Klaus l'avait atteint, et par la même occasion le serrait tellement fort dans ses bras que les pieds de Doug ne touchaient plus le sol. Lorsqu'il le reposa, Doug semblait presque sourire.   
-Bah au moins je sais que au moins un d'entre vous m...  
Encore une fois, Klaus l'interrompit, mais cette fois-ci en l'embrassant. Juste un baiser simple sur ses lèvres, qui dura moins d'une seconde, mais lorsqu'il le reposa à terre et que Doug n'avait pas d'autre expression que la surprise, il sentit toute sa confiance en lui fondre instantanément et il se recula de quelques pas.   
 - Euh... Klaus ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu viens de m'embrasser ?  
\- Non ?  
Doug se figea, ce qui sembla plus le faire chier qu'autre chose.  
\- Non mais dit pas non, je t'ai vu ! Je veux juste savoir si ça veut dire que... tu...  
\- Non je t'aime pas, non ! l'interrompit Klaus en criant.   
Evidemment ça fit se figer Doug. Klaus ferma les yeux et se prépara pour l'impact ou pour les cris. Juste le temps que Doug se dé-fige et...   
La branche de Doug lui tomba sur le pied. Ce qui lui fit mal. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Pourquoi cette branche était-elle sur son pied ? Il releva les yeux vers Doug. Doug l'attrapa par sa veste. Et Doug l'embrassa aussi. 

Klaus était trop surpris pour réagir. Lorsqu'il allait répondre, Doug se recula aussi. Du coup Klaus s'avança, l'embrassa à son tour, et ce coup-ci Doug répondit, et le cœur de Klaus était tellement plein de joie qu'il allait exploser.  Il serrait Doug et riait et le soulevait encore, et Doug souriait aussi. Lorsqu'il le reposa enfin, tous les deux étaient rouges. 

\- Alors moi je suis très content que tu sois revenu aussi mais je vais pas te rouler une pelle pour autant, prévint Stan.   
Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'avéra que tous les autres étaient à ses côtés. Tout le monde avait eu le temps d'arriver, mais apparemment personne n'avait voulu les interrompre.   
\- Bah quoi ? Faudrait arrêter d'oublier que le reste des gens existe, c'est chiant à la fin !   
\- Nan mais toi tu vas te calmer aussi ! cria Doug en reprenant sa béquille. Parce que tu sais ce qui est chiant ? Se réveiller dans une grange pourrie avec un robot crevé à coté et du sang près d'une chaise !  
\- Nan mais çô c'est parce que j'ai accouché, informa Claudine.  
\- Ah c'est vrai ? Et il va bien finalement ?  
\- Bah il est gris foncé et il essaye de bouffer les doigts de Mique, mais pour l'instant ça va.   
\- C'est cool, c'est cool... Eh attendez, vous avez tous une de mes bières à la main ! Eh mais vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il en reste pour moi hein !

Il claudiqua vers la maison, en même temps que le reste de la bande. Les conversations reprirent, tout le monde se réinstallant dans le salon. Karine et Kyle considèrent que la première chose qu'ils devaient dire à Doug était leur désir de rando sur l'Everest, Stève les poussa pour serrer Doug dans ses bras, Burt voulut tenir le bébé mais celui-ci s'accrocha à son père, Stan se resservit en gâteaux apéritif en maugréant et Burt entama une conversation avec Elena. John jeta un regard vers Klaus. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage et ses mains étaient rentrées tout au fond de ses poches. John lui tapa dans le dos, en lui lançant un regard fier, et Klaus lui tapa l'épaule. John rit et retourna chercher son verre. 

Klaus regarda Doug. Doug leva les yeux vers lui, depuis la table sur laquelle il s'était assis. Ils se sourirent à travers la pièce.

Pour une fois, ils allaient bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais rajouter que si le robot de Doug fonctionne à la fin, c'est parce que l'original est juste en dehors du cadre à hurler sur la machine à café, mais ça ne rentrait pas ^^' N’hésitez pas à commenter et passez une bonne journée !


End file.
